djwstudiosfandomcom-20200215-history
Steamin' Hot
Steamin' Hot is a 2004 American animated musical comedy film produced by DJW Studios for Paramount Pictures. It was directed by Damen Walker and Adam Shankman from a screenplay by Walker, John Hughes, and Meg LeFauve, and a story by Walker. The sixth feature film from DJW Studios, it centers on the titular band, which consists of John Hillwood (Tom Kenny), Mako Monster (John Goodman), Cowboy Donald (David Koechner), Bob Blue (Rob Paulsen), Jenny Petalstick (Amy Poehler), and Maggie Moogie (Nancy Cartwright). Steamin' Hot was released in theaters on June 18, 2004, and received positive reviews from critics. It grossed over $524 million at the worldwide box office, making it the highest-grossing film from DJW Studios, as well as the 50th highest-grossing animated film of all time. Its success resulted in the film spinning off into a fictional garage band of the same name in 2006, which recorded albums. The film was also spun off into a television series which debuted on CBS on June 11, 2005 and ended on May 21, 2011. A sequel was released on June 24, 2015. Plot Coming soon! Voice cast *Tom Kenny as John Hillwood *John Goodman as Mako Monster *David Koechner as Cowboy Donald *Rob Paulsen as Bob Blue *Amy Poehler as Jenny Petalstick *Nancy Cartwright as Maggie Moogie More coming soon! Additional Voices * Newell Alexander * Rosemary Alexander * Tom Amundsen * Steve Apostolina * Jack Blessing * Mitch Carter * June Christopher * Robert Clotworthy * David Cowgill * Wendy E. Cutler * Holly Dorff * Moosie Drier * Iake Eissinmann * Eddie Frierson * Elisa Gabrielli * Jean Gilpin * Jackie Gonneau * Bridget Hoffman * Rif Hutton * Hope Levy * Donna Lynn Leavy * Edie Mirman * Richard Miro * Devika Parikh * Chris Phillips * Phil Proctor * Peter Renaday * Philece Sampler * Claudette Wells * Lynnanne Zager Marketing Trailers *The film's teaser trailer was released on October 1, 2003, and was shown before films such as Tony Tom-Tom's Delivery Service, School of Rock and Looney Tunes: Back in Action. *The first theatrical trailer was released on December 25, 2003, and was shown before films such as Cheaper by the Dozen and Paycheck. *The second theatrical trailer was released on March 18, 2004, and was shown before films such as Scooby-Doo 2: Monsters Unleashed, Home on the Range, and Ella Enchanted. More coming soon! Release Box office Coming soon! Critical reception Coming soon! Home media : Main article: Steamin' Hot/Home video '' ''Steamin' Hot was released on VHS and DVD on November 9, 2004. On June 19, 2005, the film was re-released as a "2-Disc Special Edition." It was released on Blu-ray Disc on July 5, 2008, and then on a Blu-ray/DVD combo on August 27, 2012. Soundtrack Steamin' Hot: Original Motion Picture Soundtrack contains songs performed by the film's titular band, as well as the film's score by Randy Newman. The soundtrack was released by Interscope Records. Track listing Coming soon! Gallery Coming soon! Transcripts Main To see the official transcript for the film, click here. Trailers To see the film's trailer transcripts, click here. Category:Films Category:Films distributed by Paramount Pictures Category:2004 Category:2000s Category:Steamin' Hot